


the cake mishap

by sleepymoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not <em>just</em> a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cake mishap

'Mr. Novak?'

Castiel swallows and nods curtly, not really trusting his own voice.

It's completely illogical to feel so nervous, he keeps reminding himself.

The girl behind the counter is smiling softly at him.

Her name-tag says 'Julie'. She has a long ponytail and her nails are painted a bright yellow polish.

Castiel hands her the money, his fingers shaking only slightly, and receives the little squared box in return. He gingerly picks it up, very careful not to crush it, and he's turning to leave when Julie unexpectedly calls after him: 'Congratulations from all the staff, by the way!', her expression open and genuinely happy for him.

Castiel thanks her with a tiny smile, and proceeds to walk a feet above the pavement across the parking lot to his car.

 

 

He's drumming his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel – a habit he picked up from Dean - as he hums the song's lyrics under his breath.

The white box is on the front seat right next to him. He cannot help but casting anxious glances at it every few minutes, as if it might disappear into thin air at his smallest distraction. When his phone starts ringing and Dean's name appears on the glowing screen, he ponders for half a second, then he signals and pulls over to the side of the road. He turns off the engine and hurriedly accepts the call – it might have been only his imagination, but the ringtone seemed to get more and more demanding at each passing second.

'Hey, gorgeous,' Dean's voice is full of warmth, acting like a calming balm for Castiel's tense nerves. He smiles as he says 'Hello, Dean,' in response.

'How do you feel? Everything's alright?' he detects a distinct note of worry in his lover's tone, which exasperates him slightly, but he's learned to put up with Dean's overprotective streak a long time ago.

'I feel perfectly fine, thank you,' he assures him, only just restraining himself from rolling his eyes; his gaze catches on the box once again as he adds 'Dean. They called me from the bakery this morning. Uhm, the cake was ready, I just picked it up. And since Sam and Gabe are coming over to dinner, I thought, maybe... that is, if you want- we might as well find out tonight-' he forces himself to take a shuddering breath. The prolonged silence at the other end of the line is a bit distressing.

'Dean?' he tries, frowning.

'Yeah, Cas, I'm here,' the voice comes again, much thicker – Cas knows him well enough to recognize when he's trying really hard not to tear up. He has probably just turned his back to his co-workers, and is now raking a hand through his hair to release some of the tension; 'I'm just- so freaking excited, babe. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can, okay? God, I want to kiss you so bad right now, you have no idea,' Castiel hears a loud catcall in the background – Benny, most certainly – and Dean's muffled voice that replies in kind, some threat about 'coming right over there and making you _eat_ that monkey wrench.'

Cas ducks his head to hide a smile, even if no one is there to see him, 'You'll kiss me all you want when you get home,' he says.

Then something else occurs to him – he knows that when Dean gets too worked up he tends to act recklessly.

'Please drive safely,' he adds in his most serious tone. He can almost feel Dean's huff of laughter caressing his cheek.

'Yeah, fine. I promise that too.'

 

 

As soon as Castiel arrives home he makes a beeline for the kitchen and delicately places the box on the highest shelf of the fridge.

It's not such a big deal, he reminds himself. The gender is not important as long as everything else is fine, and the last sonogram revealed a perfectly healthy baby. He remembers vividly Dean's crushing grip on his right hand, his wide green eyes fixed on the little figure floating on the monitor's screen.

The whole cake thing had been Charlie's idea, actually.

It had looked like such a cool suggestion back then – but now Cas is a bundle of nerves, and frankly he just wants to _know_ already.

 

 

Some time later Sam and Gabriel show up at his doorstep.

They're bickering loudly, too absorbed in themselves to notice Cas' unamused stare.

He clears his throat and they both startle, turning to look at him.

Sam smiles sheepishly, his eyes falling to his stomach in helpless fascination, while Gabriel just snorts and pushes Dean's brother to the side in favor of enveloping Cas in a bone-crashing hug.

'Little bro, it seems you're not so little anymore, huh?' he teases gently.

'Thank you, Gabriel,' Cas deadpans, glaring half heartedly.

'Don't listen to him, Cas. You look amazing!'

'How come you never tell me I look amazing, too?' Gabriel asks, feigning hurt.

Sam rolls his eyes, ignoring him in favor of staring straight at Cas, looking weirdly expectant.

'Uhm. Perhaps you'd like helping me prepare dinner, Sam?'

Sam beams gratefully and promptly agrees. Gabriel sighs, his lips twisting in a disheartened pout as he watches Sam disappear in the kitchen.

'Seriously,' Gabriel informs him 'He never calls _me_ amazing.'

'I'm sure he thinks you are... nice,' Castiel replies, wearing his best poker face.

Gabriel's mouth twitches deviously.

'Nice? Nevermind nice, try _fuckable.'_

_'Gabriel.'_

 

 

By the time they finally put the lasagna in the oven, Cas is feeling pleasantly accomplished –

and, if he has to be completely honest, also exhausted.

'Why don't you take a nap while we finish up here? You should really catch some rest,' Sam suggests, and Cas doesn't put up much resistance as they all but drag him to the sofa. He lies down and zaps through the tv channels until he finds a cartoon he likes – Dean always teases him when he catches him watching one, especially now that they're expecting (how am I supposed to recognize who's the actual baby between the two of you, Cas?). He manages to stay awake for a whole episode to follow the little ponies' adventures, but after that his eyes slide close of their own volition and he falls into a light slumber.

 

He's woken up by the voices of Sam and Gabriel somewhere to his left.

Cas still feels a little groggy as he blinks up at Dean, who bends over him leaning across the couch, and covers his face in butterfly kisses until he squirms away with a chuckle. Dean grins, pressing a last peck on the tip of his nose.

'So, today's the big day, huh?' he murmurs softly, slipping off his jacket and stretching his back with a tired groan; he's wearing an oil stained t-shirt underneath, and Cas shamelessly ogles his muscles ripple with the movements.

'I'm changing in a clean shirt, babe, I'll be right back.'

Castiel finds Sam and Gabriel in the kitchen. They're finishing to set the table, for once uncharacteristically quiet.

He doesn't think to question them about it, though, instead he reaches out and opens the fridge door – and immediately blinks.

Then he blinks again, just to make sure his eyes are not playing tricks on him.

The box is not there.

The cake is... is gone.

He turns very slowly to face Gabriel, who at least has the decency to look contrite.

'Uh- Sam had a piece too!' he exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the young Winchester.

At the other end of the table, Sam flushes bright red, spluttering indignantly.

'You ate most of it! And I didn't want to! He made me, Cas!'

'Oh, really? I _made_ you? I don't recall holding a gun to your head, moose,' Gabriel snaps back.

'But you wouldn't stop pestering me! You're such a- Oh God, Cas, I'm so sorry!' he hurriedly adds, noticing Castiel's forlon expression.

The guy looks like he's one second away from tearing up. Oh God, Dean will kill them if Cas starts crying. He rummages into his pocket in search of a tissue, but Cas turns on his heels and walks out of the door before he and Gabriel can say anything else. They both share a mortified glance.

 

 

It figures. It figures something like this was going to happen. It's just completely ridiculous, and _it figures_ -

Dean's hopping down the stairs with a cheerful smile. When he reaches the last step, Castiel throws his arms around his neck, and Dean is momentarily startled when he feels him clinging much tighter than usual, a slight hiccup in his breath that could be either a chuckle or a sob. Dean frowns, hugging him back reflexively – the tiny bump caught between them a sensation he never tires of.

'Hey. Babe, what's wrong?' he asks, worried.

Cas hides his face against Dean's shoulder, inhaling the still lingering scent of oil motors, leather and freshly cut grass.

'Our brothers,' he groans in barely contained frustration.

'What about them?' Dean says, confused.

'They ate our gender reveal cake.'

'They _what?!'_

 

Dean marches straight into the kitchen, dragging Cas along with him.

'Okay, you two, what the actual fuck! Who gave you the fucking permission to eat the damn cake, uh? I can't believe-!'

Dean's face is murderous, and both Sam and Gabriel visibly flinch at the outburst.

'Look, we're really sorry! But hey, at least we saved you a slice! See?'

And only then Castiel actually notices that Gabriel is holding out a plate in front of him, like a peace offering, his smile tentative, wavering.

Dean's rant comes to an abrupt end as Cas' fingers tighten convulsively around his arm – he hears his own sharp intake of breath, stuttering and loud. The icing that splits the chocolate filling in half is blue. A clear, striking, undeniable blue. _Oh._

They turn towards each other at the same time, their eyes locking.

Cas lets out a soft, amazed laugh, and the next thing he feels are Dean's arms clutching him impossibly tight, twirling him off his feet, their laughter resounding, overjoyed.

Sam and Gabriel stare at them, completely baffled.

It's Sam that finally gathers enough courage to speak up.

'Uhm. It's just a cake, guys...' he says lamely.

'No, Sasquatch,' exclaims Dean, his grin threatening to split his face 'It's a boy!'

It takes a few seconds to dawn on them, but when it does, their gobsmacked faces and the twin high-pitched squawks they let out, spluttering, are somehow totally worth it. Dean is still breathless with laughter – he's gorgeous, happy, and so very proud.

Castiel presses his grin against his lover's neck, and rejoices.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, I should probably get a life... whatever :p


End file.
